Piperies me krassi sto tigani'
by Anzuki
Summary: Ah, la Grèce. Son soleil, sa cuisine aussi,en particulier ...  OS Shun x Hyoga !LEMON!


Ah, la Grèce … Son soleil de plomb, ses 40degrès à l'ombre, ses plats typiques, ses oliviers, ses îles, ses maisons blanches typiques, ses sites antiques et touristiques ses …

« Ses charmantes demoiselles ! » s'exclama un groupe de jeunes au passage de deux personnes …

L'une aux long cheveux violet, brillants et doux, le regard profond … L'autre avec sa silhouette si fine et gracile, son visage angélique, la douceur de ses gestes …

Les cheveux violets se retournèrent …

« La demoiselle elle te … »

« Du calme Mü ! » s'exclama Seiya, retenant à bras levé la « demoiselle » en question. « Regarde, Shun, il le prend bien lui ! »

Alors que le Bélier bouillait de rage, Andromède baissa la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me prend toujours pour une fille … »

Le chevalier Pégase éclata de rire devant la mine furieuse de Mü qui manquait de se ruer sur les garçons, partis et dépités à la vue de ces « demoiselles » qui n'étaient que des hommes.

Comme quoi, ne jamais se fier au character design des personnages que l'on croise dans la rue.

« Ah, Shun, ce n'est pas de ta faute si t'as pas le physique d'Aldebaran ! T'en fais pas, ça te va bien et colle à ton caractère. »

Le chevalier aux cheveux verts soupira.

« Si tu le dis … »

Il fixa le soleil au loin. Son physique lui avait toujours joué des tours … Le nombre de fois où on l'avait pris pour une fille, oh, il avait perdu le compte. De plus, refusant de se battre, il n'avait pas développer une masse musculaire importante comme son frère Ikki. Quant à son armure, elle lui collait au corps, contrairement à celles des Chevaliers d'Or, où Mü qui avait aussi un aspect androgyne ressemblait vraiment à un homme.

Il soupira. En amour aussi, cela lui jouait des tours. Les filles le trouvait beau, certains garçons étaient charmés mais …

Enfin, la question ne se posait pas vu que …

« Seiya, je vais rentrer au Sanctuaire, j'ai un peu trop chaud ici … »

« Oh ? Mais, Shun, on doit retrouver les garçons tout à l'heure, on s'était donné rendez-vous ! »

« Oui, je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, je préparerai à manger en vous attendant ! »

« Bon .. » accepta Pégase « A tout à l'heure Shun ! »

Mü lui adressa un signe de tête au chevalier d'Andromède qui rentrait au temple du Verseau.

« Bon,alors qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire … » marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans les placard de Camus. « Oh, des'Piperies me krassi sto tigani', des poivrons au vin, à la poêle ! Au moins, c'est rapide à faire, et en plus c'est bon, et c'est aussi le plat préféré de Hyoga … »

Shun esquissa un sourire.

Alors qu'il commençait à laver un kilo de poivrons verts, un bruit se fit entendre au fond du temple.

Il fit volte face :

« Qui va là ? »

Le bruit se rapprocha.

« Qui va là ? » répéta Shun « Je vous préviens, je suis armé et je sais me défendre ! »

Une silhouette se dessina dans l'ombre …

« Oh, Shun, tu crois que c'est avec un économe que tu vas me faire du mal ? »

« Hyoga ! Tu m'as fais peur … »

Le chevalier du Cygne lui rendit un sourire éblouissant.

« Tu n'es pas avec Seiya et Mü ? »

« Non, j'ai préféré renter, et puis le plein soleil, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aime le plus … »

Hyoga s'approcha un peu plus.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu préfères le plus Andromède ? »

« Hyoga ? » Shun esquissa un mouvement de recul.

Le Cygne se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se collent.

« Shun … J'adore quand tu trembles comme ça, quand tu te demandes ce que je vais te faire … »

Shun essaya de tourner la tête :s

« J'ai de la cuisine à faire … »

Hyoga sourit :

« Et bien vas-y, continue … Fais comme si je n'étais pas là … »

Le chevalier d'Andromède se détourna tant bien que mal, et repris l'épluchage des poivrons autant qu'il le put …

Hyoga dans son dos, il avait du mal à se concentrer … Le jeune homme l'enserrait dans ses bras, embrassant le haut de son dos, sa nuque, ses omoplates …

Shun sortit les poivrons, et tenta de les couper en lamelles. Mais là encore, le chevalier ne lui facilitait pas le travail … Ses mains descendaient de plus en plus, ne se contentant plus de son torse mais du bas de son ventre, attirées inexorablement vers l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps.

« Tu restes bien concentré mon petit Shun, malgré cela … Enfin, ce n'est que l'apéritif comparé à ce que je vais te faire … »

Le cœur de Shun rata un battement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire ça ici, alors que les autres pouvaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et qu'il avait des poivrons sur les bras ?

Hyoga dû devenir les craintes de son compagnon :

« Je ne t'ai pas dis d'arrêter de cuisiner mon Shun … Fais ce que tu as a faire, je m'occupe du reste … »

Ses mains glissèrent dans le caleçon de Shun.

Ce dernier sorti une poêle d'un des placard tant bien que mal avec de l'huile d'olive qu'il versa dedans puis y incorpora les poivrons. Penché sur son travail, Hyoga continuait l'exploration de l'intimité de son ami. Il passa se main de long en large sur son sexe, s'attardant particulièrement sur la base tendue par le désirs.

« Je dois attendre que les poivrons rendent leur jus … »

« Ne rend pas le tien tout de suite par contre, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi .»

« Tu penses vraiment que j'attendais que tu me le dise ? Quoi que, il n'y a pas que toi qui ai le droit de s'amuser … »

« Shun, si tu te montre aussi joueur, tu vas devoir en assumer les conséquences … »

Andromède esquissa un sourire, et ajouta 1dl de vin rouge en couvrant la poêle. Hyoga baissa le pantalon et le caleçon de Shun, le sexe à l'air. Il pivota de manière a se retrouver en face, puis commença à le mettre dans sa bouche avec de longs va et vient, tantôt fougueux tantôt lent et intenses … Il l'empoigna, puis imita ce mouvement avec ses mains tout en passant sa langue tout autour.

« Vous croyez que Shun s'en sort tout seul à faire la cuisine ? » s'interrogea Shiryu, alors qu'ils erraient dans les rues d'Athènes, profitant du soleil grec.

« Tout de même, c'est Shun, il est plein de ressources ! » s'exclama Ikki.

« Hyoga, tu commences fort … C'est si bon, comment veux-tu que je me retienne … » murmura-t-il en lui caressant sa tête blonde. Le blondinet ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et accentua le mouvement, de plus en fort, si bien que Shun n'eut d'autre choix que de s'écarter en maculant le visage de Hyoga de sa semence.

« Shun … »

Essoufflé, ce dernier s'appuya face à la cuisinière, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la cuisson. Assis par terre, les jambes écartés, Hyoga essuya du bras le blanc qui lui maculait le visage et qui se prenait dans ses mèches. Andromède ajouta du sel, du poivre, puis laissa cuire encore un peu. Il se retourna vers Hyoga, se pencha, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Tu n'as pas à me faire autant d'effet, tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais à me tenter comme ça … »

« Shun, j'adore quand tu te montre dominant… »

« Tu n'as encore rien vu … Tu n'as fais qu'accroître mon envie de toi que j'essayais de refréner … »

Il enleva le haut de Hyoga, griffant son dos, lui mordillant la nuque, pendant que son autre main caressait son sexe tendu. « Tourne-toi … »

Hyoga lui lança un regard sournois :

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de me prendre, Shun ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Sourire

« Parce que c'est moi qui vais te la mettre … » murmura le Cygne en retournant Shun. Ce n'était pas son poids plume qui allait le maintenir au sol … Sans plus de cérémonie, Hyoga releva les cuisses de Shun et le lécha consciencieusement pour bien humidifier l'entrée

« Hyoga arrête … Ca me gène quand tu fais ça … »

« Tant mieux … Tu vas aimer ça, tu aimes toujours ça … Tu te rappelle quand je t'ai enchaîné au mur et que je t'ai pris de dos ? Quand je te l'ai mise bien profond ? Tu as crié comme jamais, ça m'a fait jouir plus que jamais … »

Shun se mit à quatre pattes, puis Hyoga le pénétra doucement, puis l'enfonça d'un coup sec sous les gémissement d'un Shun trop excité.

« Hyoga, met la moi bien … Ne te retiens pas … »

Le Cygne lui empoigna les fesses et accéléra la cadence, de plus en vite jusqu'à ce que Shun pousse un long gémissement, du liquide coulant peu à peu de son sexe. « Oh Hyoga … Vas-y … Je vais venir si tu continues comme ça … »

« Moi aussi … Je vais y aller franchement mon Shun … Comme tu l'aimes … »

Le va et vient s'intensifiera, si fort, que Shun se cambra violement en poussant un long cri d'extase et se répandant sur le carrelage. Hyoga ne tarde pas à se liberer dans le corps du Chevalier, épuisé et soulagé.

« Mon Shun, ça t'a plus ? »

Le sourire de ce dernier était la plus belle des réponses. Il se releva tant bien que mal, arrêta la cuisson des poivrons, et s'adossa a la table, son pantalon remis, les yeux en l'air :

« Hyoga … »

« Oui ? » fit le Cygne en se rhabillant.

« Je t'aime. » Il sourit.

« Moi aussi … C'est gentil de faire des poivrons spécialement pour moi, en plus … »

« Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, tu m'aides à mettre la table ? »

« C'est nous ! Tout va bien Shun ? » s'exclama Seiya, suivi de Shiryu, Ikki, Mü et Camus. Shun arriva : « Les amis ! Oui tout va bien, d'ailleurs le repas est prèt si vous avez faim ! »

« Ah, c'est cool, bravo ! Tu t'en es sorti tout seul ? »

« Non, y'avait Hyoga aussi qui m'a aidé ! »

Ce dernier les rejoignit.

« Oh, tu t'es es très bien tirer tout seul ! J'ai une petite faim moi, on passe à table ? »


End file.
